He is My Sun
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Sedari kecil aku selalu rindu akan kehadiran matahari. Aku hanya bisa menggapainya lewat jendela kamarku. Hingga suatu hari dia mendobrak pintu rumahku, lalu menerangi hidupku yang sudah lama diselimuti malam/For #4LOVESHOTS #SUN #4/NaruSaku/Based On The Movie Midnight Sun-nya YUI/ Romance.


**He is My Sun**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Romance

Based on the movie Midnight Sun-nya YUI

Pairing: Naruto and Sakura

Setting: AU

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sedari kecil aku selalu rindu akan kehadiran matahari. Aku hanya bisa menggapainya lewat jendela kamarku. Kehangatan yang disalurkannya. Keringat yang menetes karena berlama-lama ada di bawahnya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu…._

 _Hingga suatu hari_ dia _mendobrak pintu rumahku, lalu menerangi hidupku yang sudah lama diselimuti malam._

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalau aku—bukan, maksudku kalau salah satu dari kita memenangkan kompetisi itu… Kau mau makan malam bersamaku?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah semerah delima.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Aku mau makan malam bersamamu."

"Kau serius?" Mata Naruto membelalak.

Sakura memasang wajah masam. "Kenapa? Kau tidak serius mengajakku?"

"Eh aku sangat serius mengajakmu kok!" Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, sudah cepat ke stasiun sana. _Deadline_ sebentar lagi, tahu!" Sakura memasang wajah galaknya.

"Iya … iya….," Naruto cengengesan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura- _chan_. Berdoa ya semoga kita bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu."

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ia lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang menutup pintu apartemennya. Ada kepedihan di hatinya setelah Naruto menghilang dari sana. Andai saja ia bisa pergi mengantar naskah itu bersama dengan Naruto….

Mata Sakura mengerjap. Ia lalu menguap. "Gara-gara mengejar _deadline_ aku jadi kurang tidur. Saatnya balas dendam." Ia pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu untuk membereskan camilan yang tadi disuguhkan untuk Naruto.

Setelah selesai, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat itu pula ia menangkap bayangan amplop cokelat yang tergeletak di sofa. Sakura segera meraihnya. Matanya membelalak saat melihat isi dari amplop itu. "Naskahnya Naruto!"

Sakura berlari ke kamar untuk meraih ponselnya. Ia menghubungi Naruto, namun tidak malah tersambung dengan suara operator. Kepanikannya pun menggunung. "Kenapa ponselnya tidak nyala?!" Ia memperhatikan jam. "Kalau Naruto kembali lagi ke sini ia tidak bisa mengejar _deadline_!"

Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke Shueisha. Ia lekas menggunakan pakaian anti sinar UV-nya yang berwarna biru. Baju itu modelnya seperti baju pemadam kebakaran. Tak lupa ia mengenakan topi yang menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Baju tersebut sebenarnya akan membuat si pengguna kegerahan, karena itu ada kipas di bagian kepala, punggung, dan kaki. Sakura buru-buru ke pintu setelah mengambil uangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sakura?" Mebuki yang memergoki anaknya hendak pergi jadi terkaget-kaget. Padahal sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak keluar di saat matahari tengah terik seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menyusul Naruto! Ia lupa mengantar naskahnya!"

Mebuki jadi ikut panik. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ketakutan. "Aku antar pakai mobil!"

"Tidak perlu! _Okaa-san_ kan tidak pintar mengendarai mobil! _Ittekimasu_!" Sakura benar-benar sedang mengejar waktu. Ia berlari menuju lift apartemennya. "Aku tidak ingin batal makan malam dengan Naruto!"

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto baru saja sampai di kantor Shueisha. Kantor itu berada distrik Chiyoda, Tokyo. Ia ke meja resepsionis agar diizinkan masuk ke ruangan redaksi Weekly Shounen Jump. Meski ia sudah cukup sering kemari ia tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke sana. Ia melemparkan senyum pada si resepsionis. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Hatake Kakashi- _san_."

Si resepsionis pun langsung menelepon ke meja Hatake Kakashi. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali menghadap Naruto. "Silakan ke lantai 5, Naruto- _kun_."

Tak lupa Naruto ucapkan terima kasih sebelum ia pergi menuju lift. Sampai di arena redaksi, Naruto disambut oleh Kakashi di pintu ruangannya. "Akhirnya datang juga."

"Tentu saja, Kakashi- _san_. Aku kan tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku." Naruto nyengir lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk gelisah di kursi belakang. Ia memperhatikan ke luar taksi. Jalanan cukup padat karena sudah masuk ke jam orang-orang pulang kantor. Untuk menghempaskan gelisahnya ia menggigit bibir. "Pak, tolong mobilnya dipercepat!" perintahnya pada si supir. Namun taksi itu malah melambat dan berhenti sama sekali. Sakura terang saja kesal. "Kenapa berhenti?!"

Si supir menghela napas panjang. Ia menunjuk ke lampu merah di depannya yang menyala.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kuat-kuat. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya. 30 menit sebelum waktu _deadline_ berakhir. "Naruto pasti baru sampai di sana…."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan naskahnya?" Kakashi menagih janji Naruto.

Naruto pun memberikan amplop pada editornya itu. "Aku sekalian membawa naskah temanku, Kakashi- _san_."

Mereka kini sedang duduk di ruangan kecil yang biasa digunakan para _editor_ dan _mangaka_ untuk berdiskusi. Ruangan itu berada di ujung ruangan redaksi yang sangat luas. Berdiri berjejer dan diberi pembatas di masing-masing ruangan.

Naruto lalu menyadari ia ternyata hanya membawa satu amplop. "Eh? Harusnya kan ada dua!" Ia mulai panik. Matanya mengedar ke lantai. Berharap amplop itu baru saja terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan naskah yang ada di amplop itu. "I-ini punya Sakura- _chan_ … naskahku tidak ada!" Ia lantas berdiri. "Sebentar, Kakashi- _san_. Aku harus mengambil naskahnya dulu!"

"Tunggu, Naruto!" Namun orang yang dipanggil sudah keburu keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali taksi ini berhenti karena lampu merah yang menyala. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menggerutu di kursinya. Ia memang jarang sekali keluar rumah, sehingga tidak menyadari jalan raya di Tokyo memang banyak terpasang lampu lalu-lintas.

Sakura mengibas bajunya di bagian leher. Ia mulai kepanasan. Padahal kipas yang terpasang di baju anti sinar UV-nya itu berfungsi dengan baik. Ia jadi ingin nekat melepas bajunya itu. "Au!" Sakura tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan.

Mata Sakura membesar saat menyadari tangannya sudah memerah. Ia menutup bagian kulitnya yang nyeri itu dengan tangan. Ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa menggunakan sarung tangan. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. _Aku harus jadi makan malam dengan Naruto! Harus!_

Sakura kembali menengok ke depan jalan. Dahinya mengerut. Meski memang taksi ini sering berhenti karena lampu merah, tapi berhentinya pun tidak pernah selama ini. "Ada apa ini, Pak? Kenapa tidak jalan-jalan?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu," jawab si supir.

Sakura segera membuka jendela mobil. Kepalanya menyembul keluar. Ia melihat petunjuk jalan yang menuliskan Hitotsubashi. "Ini sudah hampir ke Shueisha, kan, Pak?"

Si supir mengangguk. "Sekitar 500 meter lagi."

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Ia kembali menengok ke jam tangan. 15 menit lagi! Dan Sakura tidak mau usahanya berakhir sia-sia. "Saya turun di sini saja, Pak!" Sakura lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebelum keluar dari taksi.

"Tunggu! Uang kembaliannya!"

Sakura menutup pintu taksi dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan teriakan si supir taksi. Ia mendekap amplop itu kuat-kuat. Kakinya dibawa berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak peduli orang-orang di jalan melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Sekarang yang menjadi tujuan Sakura hanya satu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan mataharinya. Ia paham jika Naruto gagal mengikuti kompetisi ini semangatnya akan redup. Maka dari itu ia ingin menjaga agar sinar itu tetap ada.

Sakura terus berlari dan berlari … hingga ia tidak mampu merasakan kedua kakinya sendiri….

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berlari kencang saat keluar dari lift. Sekarang sudah jam para karyawan pulang. Saat naik lift tadi pun ia harus sabar mengantri. Kakinya lalu seketika berhenti berlari. Matanya membesar saat menemukan seseorang yang berpakaian seperti pemadam kebakaran berdiri di bagian resepsionis. "Sakura- _chan_?!"

Mata Sakura menangkap sosok Naruto yang berada di depan. Kedua bahunya pun turun seolah-olah beban itu lepas dari pundaknya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah tersungkur ke lantai.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura. Ia lalu mendekap teman kecilnya itu kuat-kuat. Matanya semakin membesar saat melihat bercak merah di tangan Sakura yang begitu kentara. "Ya, Tuhan! Tanganmu melepuh!" Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menggendong Sakura ala pengantin dan keluar dari gedung itu cepat-cepat.

"Naruto!" Baru saja Kakashi tiba di arena itu, namun Naruto tampak tidak menggubrisnya. "Ada apa ini, Rin?" Ia bertanya pada si resepsionis.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tadi gadis itu membawa amplop ini." Rin menyerahkan amplop cokelat besar itu pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengeluarkan naskah yang ada di dalamya. "Ini kan naskah Naruto." Matanya masih memandang penuh heran ke arah gerbang utama gedung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_? Tidak ada yang sakit?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya yang diperban. "Yang ini juga sudah dikasih salep kok. Pasti langsung sembuh."

Meski begitu Naruto masih terlihat gugup. Ia meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura dibuka dengan kasar. Ternyata itu adalah Kizashi, ayah Sakura. "Ya. Tuhan, anakku yang manis, Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?!"

"Jangan berisik! Ini rumah sakit!" Mebuki yang berdiri di belakang Kizashi menjitak kepala suaminya.

Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan kedua orangtua Sakura langsung berdiri dan membungkuk serendah-rendahnya. "Maafkan saya, _Oba-san_! _Oji, san_! Gara-gara saya Sakura—"

"Kau bicara apa, Naruto?" Mebuki segera memotong kalimat Naruto. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Dokter Tsunade, Sakura hanya luka di bagian tangan. Lihatlah wajahnya yang sekarang tidak sesuram tadi."

Naruto menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Saat dia tahu kau lupa membawa naskahmu sendiri aku melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang ketakutan seperti dunia ini akan berakhir," ujar Mebuki lagi. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja di samping kasur yang terdapat baju anti sinar UV di sana, tangannya pun meraih baju itu. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak perlu diopname, _Oba-san_?"

Mebuki menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

Naruto tentu bisa bernapas lega. Ia lalu melihat Sakura yang merentangkan kedua tangan padanya.

"Gendong…!" Sakura membuat suaranya dimanja-manjakan.

Naruto dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan sahabatnya iru. Ia pun menggendong Sakura ala pengantin.

"Sakura, kau kan bisa naik kursi roda." Mebuki merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang sering direpotkan anaknya.

"Tidak masalah, _Okaa-san_. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman!" Sakura memasang wajah usil pada Naruto.

Naruto membiarkan saja Sakura memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mengambil mobil dulu. Kalian tunggu di pintu utama ya," ujar Kizashi sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Hari sudah berganti malam, karena itu Sakura tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian super-bikin-gerahnya itu.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Naruto mengembuskan napas. Kejadian tadi sore itu memang membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Ia agak tersentak saat menyadari Sakura menarik bagian kemejanya. Ternyata Sakura tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya berpikir sampai kapan kecerobohan ini terjadi padaku." Baru kali ini Naruto benar-benar menyesali sifat cerobohnya yang sudah mendarah-daging sedari kecil.

"Aku juga salah, tahu. Kalau saja aku menyadari kau lupa membawanya dari awal, aku bisa menyusulmu tanpa perlu ke Shueisha."

Mereka kini memasuki _lift_. Mebuki yang membantu menyentuh tombol lantainya.

Mendengarnya Naruto malah tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu? Kita ini saingan di kompetisi itu. Padahal kau bisa mendepakku tanpa repot-repot mengantarkan naskah itu."

Sakura tentu saja langsung memukul dada Naruto. "Kau gila? Memangnya aku sanggup melakukannya? Aku kan sangat ingin makan malam bersamamu."

Mata Naruto membelalak. "Sungguh?"

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Jangan bilang kau hanya asal bunyi saja saat mengajakku makan malam."

"Aku serius kok! Aku hanya heran kenapa kau sampai segitunya—" Naruto terdiam saat melihat sudut mata Sakura sudah berair. Ia lalu tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. "Kalau makan malam besok bagaimana?"

Mata Sakura melotot. "Kau serius?"

Kepala Naruto bergoyang. "Habisnya kau sangat ingin makan malam bersamaku. Lagi pula pengumumannya masih lama. Aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak ya."

"Dasar pemaksa!" Sakura memukul main-main tubuh Naruto. "Kalau begitu ajak aku makan di Odaiba."

"Boleh saja. Jadi malam ini kau harus tidur yang nyenyak." Naruto membenarkan posisi Sakura di tangannya yang agak menurun. Ia terperangah saat bibir Sakura menyentuh bagian kiri pipinya.

"Untung mataharinya tidak hilang," Sakura merasa seperti sedang di nirwana. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut. "Matahari kan memang selalu ada. Ya, walau saat malam tidak akan kelihatan sih." Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menyebutkan matahari.

"Tapi dia selalu ada untukku." _Kau selalu ada untukku_ , tambah Sakura dalam hatinya. Suatu saat nanti akan ia ungkapkan di waktu yang lebih tepat.

 **THE END**


End file.
